


comfortable

by place_spaceship



Series: NCT (dorm) life [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_spaceship/pseuds/place_spaceship
Summary: Jaehyun has a crush on Taeyong. Taeyong has an even bigger crush on Jaehyun.





	

Jaehyun always needed something to hold while sleeping, that's just how he was. He would usually crunch up his pillow and hold it tight but tonight was different. Probably because there were already two people sleeping in his bed. Jeno and Jaemin had asked to use his bed for 'extra room' for the night. Jaehyun, being the caring hyung, let them. He'll probably have to burn the sheets tomorrow but oh well.

Now he has to find somewhere else to sleep though and there was only one bed left with enough space for two people in the entire dorm, and the owner just so happened to be his crush, the person that could be unforgivably scary or nice enough, there was no in between. The thought of which side Jaehyun would get is scarier than the thought of what the two 16 year olds might be doing in his bed.

Jaehyun held his breath as the question kept running through his head, "Hyung, can I sleep with you tonight?" was all he could think of but no matter how he spun it, it still sounded weird. After pacing around the hallway for what seemed like 20 minutes he stopped and stared at Taeyong's bedroom door and tried so hard not to sound like he had a stutter. "Okay, just knock three times, open the door and ask," he said to himself.

Three knocks and one turn of a doorknob later and he's gone blank. Nothing makes sense in his mind; The ground becomes the wall. The ceiling becomes the ground. The stars shouldn't be inside the house. The butterflies shouldn't be inside his stomach. He tried to calm down as much as he could as he saw the older male sitting on the edge of his bed pulling off his socks. Taeyong turned to face Jaehyun,

"Jaehyunnie, what's up?" Taeyong asked, kinda confusedly because no one comes into his room.

"Hyung, uhhhh," Jaehyun's heart was pounding so hard it actually hurt. "Well, Jeno and.... um, oh Jaemin are.." his breath hitched.

"What is it?" Taeyong was getting a bit impatient at this point.

"Umm.... I don't have anywhere to sleep so I thought....maybe...." Twiddling his thumbs, his face reddened and he was getting hot.

Taeyong knew where this was going and was getting shy too, "So like.... Do you wanna...." Taeyong was too shy to ask what Jaehyun wanted.

"Can I?" Jaehyun pointed to the queen sized bed.

Taeyong was still processing what was happening just now, Jaehyun was just calming down from the outcome. He must've been lucky today to get the Taeyong that was nice enough. Jaehyun climbed in to the blanket and moved over closer to the wall, while Taeyong slept almost at the edge of the other side. They slept deeply for the entire night knowing that tomorrow would only bring another hard round of dance practice.

The night went by quicker than expected, the morning couldn't have come any faster actually. But what it brought could have killed Jaehyun with embarrassment. He had wrapped his arms around Taeyong, holding him there. Jaehyun had Taeyong's head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Taeyong must not have woken up or even cared because he was still sleeping in. It kinda looked like he was peaceful there, sleeping with Jaehyun. It was a sight to behold. Jaehyun, on the other hand, had woken up to the sound of Taeyong's 6:30am alarm that usually did no good because someone always has to wake him up anyway. The second he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. His eyes shot open wide, "oh my god," was all he could manage. The shock in his face was unmissable. He quickly released his hold on Taeyong and moved to turn off the alarm trying to play off the fact that he was cuddling up to his hyung. Taeyong woke up at the movement. 

"Hyung, we have to wake up now," Jaehyun said, still trying to act as if nothing just happened.

"What's the time?" Taeyong asked, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up as quickly as he could.

"6:30, and we have to wake everyone else up," Jaehyun moved to the edge of the bed to get out and leave.

"Was it hot last night or was it just me?" Taeyong started to notice the temperature in his face.

Must've been from the close proximity of the two sleeping. "Uhhhh, yeah, yeah, it was.... kinda," Jaehyun tried going with it. It worked because Taeyong only nodded in agreement.

Jaehyun left the room, presumably to go wake the other members up. Outside the room, Jaehyun grunted in annoyance, but that went well enough right? Taeyong didn't know anything happened, right? He was just glad he out of the room at this point. But on to the day's agenda.

The day's practice was messy for Jaehyun, he kept thinking about last night, and what Taeyong might think if he ever found about it. Whenever Jaehyun would even glance at Taeyong, he knew not to look there even for a second. He tried to avoid Taeyong as much as he could for the entire day. If Taeyong was walking left, Jaehyun would walk right. If Taeyong was looking right, Jaehyun would look left. This worked....... for a while.

Later in the evening, everyone was getting ready to head home and as Jaehyun was about to be the first one to leave, he was stopped by one of the trainers who pulled him over to talk about something. The other members said goodnight and left, leaving Jaehyun, Mark, and Taeyong there to finish up. After finishing up their chat, the trainer left, having grabbed her belongings. Mark offered to walk her to her car and bring some of her things because he was just about to leave as well. That left Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun there. Jaehyun was rushing at this point because he noticed Doyoung was about to leave as well,

"Doyoung hyung, I'll come with you," he said.

"Sure, let me grab my things," Doyoung nodded.

Taeyong heard the two talking and kinda felt annoyed because he knew Jaehyun was avoiding him, and he had a feeling that he knew why but he didn't want to say. "Can you guys wait for me?" Taeyong asked, he wanted to ask Jaehyun what was wrong, though he knew Jaehyun would probably only try to avoid, "Just another 10 minutes." Doyoung didn't have a problem with it, but Jaehyun was truly against it.

"I really need to get to the store, it'll be closed by the time we get there," Jaehyun tried to think of excuses.

"Okay, I'll stay with Taeyong if you wanna go Jaehyunnie," Doyoung replied.

Jaehyun wasted no time in leaving, but now he actually had to go to the store, so he wouldn't look suspicious. But at least he was out.

Back at the dorm Jaehyun was in his room, thanking the gods that the day was over, that he didn't have to look Taeyong in the eye anymore. He sat at the edge of his bed, thinking about how grateful he was that Taeyong wasn't in the same room. That was until a few seconds later..... Three knocks and one turn of a doorknob later and he's gone blank. Nothing makes sense in his mind; The ground becomes the wall. The ceiling becomes the ground. The stars shouldn't be inside the house. The butterflies shouldn't be inside his stomach. It was the feeling of uncertainty that got to Jaehyun the most. Unfortunately for his though, it was Taeyong that was at the door.

"Jaehyunnie...." Taeyong started,

Jaehyun was dumbfounded. He had nothing to say, nothing to think of, only a way out it what he wanted.

"Are you really avoiding me?" Taeyong continued, "I haven't seen your eyes at all today...."

Jaehyun, still not finding something, looked at the ground with a blank expression. This was confirmation enough.

Taeyong sat next to Jaehyun on his bed. Jaehyun's heart started pounding again. His face started reddening again. It must be a new to have his face a nice shade of tomato every time Taeyong was around.

"Why are you like this, all of a sudden?" Taeyong asked, he started moving slightly closer to Jaehyun to try and console him, "It's really weird and kinda worrying,"

Taeyong started to reach over with his left hand to cup Jaehyun's cheek. Jaehyun's eyes fluttered shut at the touch. He continued to cup Jaehyun's cheek and rub his thumb over his cheekbone. Jaehyun started to tear up as he knew there was nothing he could say to Taeyong that would make him feel worse for what he felt. Seeing that single tear was enough for Taeyong to leap into a hug, not even knowing what was the cause of the river that was to come. Taeyong's head was resting on Jaehyun's shoulder, the comfort sending Jaehyun even further down the river. But this comfort was even more familiar than Taeyong had expected. It was weird but it seemed like he had known this comfort before. Taeyong closed in on Jaehyun even more. And now even the smell of Jaehyun's cologne was familiar. It could only be smelled from up close though, meaning that he had to have been really close to Jaehyun sometime before to smell this.

After holding that hug with Jaehyun for about 10 minutes, Taeyong released his hold,

"Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything," Taeyong shot a comforting look at Jaehyun.

"I'm okay hyung, really," Jaehyun lied.

As Taeyong left the room, he stood in the hallway to stop and think about the smell of Jaehyun's neck, and the feeling of skin-to-skin contact. Flashbacks from last night started to come for some reason and Taeyong made his way back to his bed.

As he lay there, he felt that something was off tonight. There was something cold about the night that even the blanket couldn't warm. It was different last night, there was....... another person with him..... The warmth of another person was different. Was that the familiarity he felt while comforting Jaehyun? He tossed and turned in his bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. He finally knew why Jaehyun was feeling shy around him today.

The next night, Jaehyun told Jeno and Jaemin about his crush on Taeyong, about how he could barely keep it together when Taeyong was comforting him, about how every time he thinks about Taeyong, he could die in piece knowing that Taeyong was at least his friend. But the two just couldn't keep their mouths shut. After the confession, the two of course had to talk about it, though, they did think they were alone. Taeyong had walked in to the kitchen which was only 10 steps away from the living room and, with ears like a fox, heard every word of their chat about Jaehyun's love. After hearing every word of it, he made his presence known.

"Ouch!!!!" He pretended to hurt himself with....a block of cheese...?

The two in the living room screamed in surprise. "HYUNG! Uhmmm......hi?" Jaemin tried.

Taeyong didn't respond. He just walked back to his room, leaving the two in a state of complete panic. They really did just expose Jaehyun right now. Fuck.

Taeyong finally knew why Jaehyun was acting weird all those times. Why he randomly started crying in his presence. It was kinda weird knowing this now, but in reality, Taeyong had no objections. The fact that someone had a crush on him made him blush a little. "Am I blushing right now?" he whispered to himself. This was when he realised his feelings for Jaehyun and from that point on, Taeyong was extra caring about Jaehyun. Going the extra mile for Jaehyun. A cup of water, some food, everything that Taeyong would think of that Jaehyun might need.

Because of all of this, Jaehyun started to feel more calm around Taeyong as the days went on. Though, Jaehyun didn't know what the reasoning behind Taeyong's acts, he loves the attention. Taeyong would act unintentionally cute around Jaehyun, as if trying to win him over.

A few days later, after finding it within himself to talk to Jaehyun about it, Taeyong entered Jaehyun's room without even knocking.

"Oh hyung, hi," Jaehyun's face lit up seeing his hyung who took care of him so well.

"Jaehyunnie," Taeyong's face followed suit and brightened up

"Come in, sit," Jaehyun gestured for Taeyong to sit with him on his bed.

"I need to ask you something," Taeyong started,

"Anything," Jaehyun smiled.

The atmosphere instantly changed as Taeyong's expression changed. He had his heart on his sleeve when he asked if Jaehyun thought of him as anything else,

"I need you to be honest with me Jaehyunnie, I need you to tell me," he really wanted to know if Jaehyunnie really did have a crush on him.

"I......Who told you?" Jaehyun was reddening again, breath quickening again, heart hurtfully pounding again.

"Just tell me. Do you really think of me as something more than a friend," Taeyong softened his tone, so not to scare Jaehyun. Even in this moment, he wanted to take care of Jaehyun.

".......Do you hate me?" Jaehyun gave in, "Do you think I'm weird. I'm sorry hyung. I hate that I have those thoughts. I try so hard to get rid of them but I can't,"

Taeyong looked on in shock, "Why would you try to get rid of those thoughts?"

Jaehyun's heart bursted at the fact that Taeyong didn't reject him right then and there. "Hyung...... you're not..... disgusted?"

Taeyong could only smile, "Why would I be disgusted? Honestly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for a while now. How good you are to me."

Jaehyun's heart sank down at this sudden confession. "Hyung," he started to tear up.

"You're so good to me Jaehyunnie," Taeyong started cupping Jaehyun's face rubbing his cheekbones again. The tears hit his hand as he rubbed them away. "You've been through a lot Jaehyunnie, trying to hide your feelings," Jaehyun was unable to speak, because he still couldn't get over the shock. "I wanna be the one who comforts you Jaehyunnie, I've been missing your touch,"

Jaehyun finally broke his silence, "Hyung...... what do you mean?"

"I mean," Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun's hand, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

And Jaehyun was once again a nice shade of red. "You're so cute," Taeyong commented.

Jaehyun moved over to get in bed. Taeyong stood up to lock the door, turned around and gazed at Jaehyun as he climbed in bed.

Jaehyun, still having his need to hold something while sleeping, wrapped his arms around Taeyong.

"Is.....is this too much hyung?" Jaehyun was worried,

Taeyong smiled again at how cute Jaehyun was, "Of course not, I'd do anything with you,"

What a relief. "I wanna hear the story," Taeyong said, Jaehyun was confused, "what story?"

"How you managed to keep your feelings from me, and for how long anyway? It must've been really hard to do that,"

Jaehyun exhaled in a relieved manner, "I didn't know it would turn out like this, hyung,"

Taeyong leaned back into the feel of Jaehyun's hold. He's really come to love the feeling of being with Jaehyun. He genuinely wanted to make Jaehyun's worries go away with a click of his fingers.

"Why are you doing this anyway hyung?" Jaehyun started wondering,

With his eyes closed, Taeyong didn't really know either, "I think I just need someone to take care of, and you let me take care of you," Jaehyun started to blush yet again, "To me, you're so cute Jaehyunnie, the way you tried so hard to hide from me, I thought it was really cute,"

Jaehyun wanted him to shut up now so he did the easiest thing he could think of. He pulled Taeyong in closer and in a more prominent spooning position. He rested his head right next to Taeyong's. This made Taeyong shiver with butterflies. After finding the perfect resting place for the tangled legs, Jaehyun had his arms tight around Taeyong's torso, ensuring that he was secure in this embrace.

"Is there more that you want Jaehyun?" Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun didn't even want to think of what Taeyong could be possibly hinting at now. But he knew Taeyong would probably really do anything for him at this point. It was as if Taeyong had fallen for Jaehyun harder than Jaehyun fell for Taeyong.

"No.......I.... Really like this, hyung," Jaehyun reassured him.

Taeyong smiled, "Then, let's keep doing this. I like this too,"

Jaehyun, caught in the moment, left a small peck on Taeyong's temple. Taeyong thought that he could really learn to love having this every night.

The two slept in a spoon position. It killed two birds with one stone, Jaehyun's need to hold something while sleeping and Taeyong's need for comfort.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first time godddddddd sorry idk how to write.


End file.
